clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:POGOPUNK32
The 1st page was archived. See it here Photoshop Requests I am now taking photoshop requests. The more specific you are in telling me what you want on it, the more chance it will turn out like you wanted. If you want to request a photoshopped image, please specify these in your request; *'Type:' Signature, Banner, Poster etc. *'Size:' Pixels are preferred, but I can do it in centimeters *'Render:' A render is a picture for the image, give me a link to the image you want, or if it is on your computer, upload it to photobucket.com and post the link in your request. If I feel the image is a hassle, then I will edit it slightly. *'Colors:' What colors you would like on your image *'Main text:' What name goes on the image *'Sub-text:' Optional, if you want a quote added to it *'Miscellaneous:' Anything else you would like on the image If you ask for a photoshopped image please be patient, I am a very busy man. Even though I have other priorities as well, the job will be done. (Talk to me!) Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles United States of Antarctica, Club Penguin Island, and Dorkugal. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! [[USA#Flags, Motto, and Anthem|''BOOYAH FOREVER!]], Gallery Just a gallery of my work. A new picture will be put up every day. Image:Marx2.jpg|Marx from the game: Kirby Super Star Ultra Image:Marx.jpg|Marx in his boss form from the game: Kirby Super Star Ultra RE:RE: How to Archive No prob, dude. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) 02:39, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I can help With that old outdated Javascript. Could you take a screen shot of the error? (use printsc) - 13:05, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I heard your message. Your'e so lucky. I don't get those... unless you bought pirated. Anyway, the master pack cost 3000 dollars and more. I, with mostly the help of tutorials, created some (most unsucceessful, but some yes) Flash games. I wonder... what would you do with those things. Guess who added it. I did. Mr. Unknown RE: Weegie's Mansion There's a little more than a nod to Luigi's Mansion there... In the Mario Fan Fiction realm, characters refer to Luigi as "Weegie" when angered, or suffring sibling rivalry (in Mario's case), and that eventually transfered into our family's vocabulary. In my family, "losing to a Weegie" is a huge insult, because no one loses to such a loser as Luigi. "Weegie" is also another term for mucous. Hee hee. Oh, and enjoy your DINNER, mah boi. TurtleShroom Continuous. Yes. You're right. When I heard my erm... relatives bought me the pirated version, I was scared off my pants! But they rest assure me to '''delete all Adobe scanners in my computer. I wish they were there if I bought one. The Master Pack was something I wished for. As participated in the International Compettions and Assesments for Schools (got to remember the name), and getting top 1% in my whole country (there's proof!). However, that's a large amount, and wishing to teach others about this will be hard. I suggest you should by After Effects, it's used for most programmes (which should be leveled to what the programme's software), maybe Wikipedia:The Simpsons and Wikipedia:Heroes. The master pack should have one inside. I have a microphone installed on my computer (only with use of my camera) and I do have lots of video editing skills. But I don't want to brag up or any further. Well, that's it. Bye! --Alex001 7.20, 19 January 2009(UTC)(KK:SS) Mission: Not Likely Hello, Pogopunk32! I'm writing a new story, Mission: Not Likely, where Professor Shroomsky is tricked by the PSA to spy on Darktan unwillingly. I plan to loosely parody Luigi's Mansion, in this case. Also, if you don't mind, I used your character in Chapter One. Since you never gave information on your actual character who lives in Antarctica, I took a wild guess and put you down as a "green, overall wearing creature, hopping down the street on a pogo stick." After which: "there's only one green creature on a pogo stick in Antarctica.". I hope you don't mind. Be sure to leave feedback on the talk page! TurtleShroom Idea hey, its sk8itbot here, hows this sound, we get all the voice actors for QFTGW movie on a skype conversation? me metal turtleshroom you explorer ect... then, we can all act the script out and recordit!!! --Sk8itbot08